The choices we want to make
by psyhcokitty88
Summary: It is my first anime fiction so its ok if it is not to your liking. I don't own hellsing or the characters. This is just a little fanfic that has to do with new interactions that all.


Far From Average

**The choices we make**

You know you never really look at life as exhilarating. The words boring, simple, bland, and dull come to mind. Miranda's the name. I am just a speck of dust in this world. I live and average life in a little apartment in London. Yeah I'm an American but my parents were English. I'm trying to make a career in photo journalism. My boss is an asshole because he thinks I'm a slag who has no talent so he puts me up to take pictures of celebrities who are too stupid to know when they're being stalked. He calls it investigating, that prick. I love London even though the weather is crappy. I like the rain though. You just stand in it and you feel it wash your cares away. I do have a friend name Jolin. She's a riot. The blonde little tart is trying to burst on to the scene as a model but right now she's a small time reporter at the same place I work at, London Bugle. It's the same shit everyday. Take a shower, brush teeth, eat toast and tea, go to work with Jolin, take some pictures, get them develop, hear insults from boss, go home with Jolin, eat and rot my brains in front of the tube, take a shower, brush my teeth, and finally plop back on my bed dreading the next mundane tomorrow. Can someone shake me up a bit so life isn't so shit? Be careful for what you ask for they always say.

8:00am London time. Got to go to work but you know how it is. It takes 15 minutes to getup because I debate if want to go or not. I get done with my routine and I get a lovely surprise. Jolin decides to come early to have some breakfast with me. "Hello sunshine, don't you look jolly" she says to me knowing the look on my face is like a slate. "How come you came early?" "Just felt like you need a perk-me-up in the morning." We sit down but I get up yo get the tea & toast. "Can you pass the jam?" she says. I have a variety. "Raspberry, Grape, Pineapple?" "God you really need to get out" she blurted. "Just because I have a variety of jam you think I need to get out more?" I pass her the raspberry. "I just think you need to stop all of your mopping around about how life is such a bloke and make it great" she slabs some jam on her toast. "How do you presume I do that oh enlightened one?" I sip my tea keeping my eyes on her to listen to her response. She plies on some more jam "I think you need to find someone great" she keeps drowning her toast in jam. "Like hit the spots, the pubs, the clubs" she takes a bite out of her toast and a glob of jam falls in her tea "and advertise yourself." I start laughing and choke on my toast. After I drank my tea to live again I replied "You can advertise because you look brilliant, I on the other hand need a lot of work to look well enough to advertise and speaking of work we are going to be late, move you ass." "We are continuing this in the car you're not gong to get away from this." I almost forgot my camera when leaving the flat and nearly bust my ass down the stairs because Jolin was dragging me anxious to get on with this interesting conversation.

On the way to work I kept taking pictures. London has such a sad appeal to it, it's beautiful. "So which club should we go to?" "We are not go to any club, you can but I won't." "Why won't you Andie?" Her nickname for me. "Because the only people that go to those places are drug addicts and perverts." "Hey!! I hope that doesn't include me you scamp!" I give her a look "Maybe not the drug-addict part." She laughs "You are horrible" she notices me finally taking pictures "You should submit your work to some people so you can get recognized for your talents Miranda." She only uses my real name when she is serious. "I know but I need money first to send portfolios and I can't just quit my job." "You're right you can't just leave me there with the anti-Christ breathing down my neck" I chuckle. At a red light we get into an argument about HER plans to take Me out, no US. "Andie you can't just live in isolation forever!" "I'm not going to Jo it's just that nothing and nobody is worth talking to anymore" "You don't make an effort to talk to anyone to see if their worthy, and if they do come up to you, you just blow them off and not in a nice polite way" "You just don't get it do you? Everyone is just too plain, I don't want to talk to someone who is working in a cubical 9-5, 7 days a week with no life" "and you think everyone is like that?" "Yes I bloody do!" Cars begin to honk at us "Shut your arses!" She floors it and she continues "Then you are just a hag!" "Jolin look out!!" She ends up missing a man by a hair. She stops the car. "Get out of this car an apologize to the man" she tells me. I look at her like she has 2 heads "Me?! You're the one driving this bloody thing!" "Will you just go?" "Pussy" I hiss. The man look bewildered. He was fairly tall, dark black hair; not to long but like shaggy hair, pale skin that almost looked like porcelain and glasses that had hazel eyes behind them but they almost seemed golden. He had a gray trench coat on and had a brief case. Poor chap was on his way to work. "Um…Look I'm sorry that me and my friend are such blighters and almost hit you." He seemed calm and there was no expression in his face. "It's alright actually I don't worry as long as nothing is broken." "I hope nothing comes up like that" he just had this stare which was making my skin crawl. "Andie we are going to be late for work!" She shouts from the car. "You better be off, I have to go too." "All right, sorry again." He walks to the nearest train station. I get back in the car to hear Jo's big mouth. "What the hell was taking you so long?" "I don't know Jo" I told her not looking her but staring at the dashboard. "You better hope the boss doesn't have our arses for this." She drives off. I turn to see if our would be victim was still there. The man watches us go and hopped on the bus.

They reach the bugle 2 minutes late. "Knight!! Where the hell are you?!" Oh crap here we go again. I'm in red room. You would think with the technology we have today that we wouldn't have to develop pictures the old way but I find it nice to be in a room by yourself admiring you work. While walking across the desks of my fellow co workers, who are assholes, I hear "What in the world took you so Goddamn long," "Do you think that this is a joke! Knight I'll have your arse for this for this!" Poor Jolin got it too. I finally got to my room, my sanctuary. I started to develop my pictures that I took in Jo's car and I noticed that one of the pictures had that man. I couldn't stop looking at him. His face looked so perfect it was unreal. Even in the picture he looked like he can see right through me as if the picture could come to life. "Knight I need you out here! Knight!" God I wished he'd choke on my name one day. "What is it boss?" I run out and bump into the man from the street. "What are you doing here?" he smiles. "Knight this is your new partner" Boss man says. I'm still baffled. "Name's Viktor Caleb Xavier Seditious." I thought at first wow what a long name then I thought how odd for his last name to be so rebellious. "Umm… anyway of shortening that?" "Take your pick." "Fine Cale, that's your name, you go that?" I said with a smile. "Of course." "Now what all this business of you being my field partner?" He was about to explain but Boss decides to take the liberty of that. "You always wanted to do some 'real work', as you put it, so I decide to partner you up with a journalist; my man Xavier." "So what is our first assignment?" "We are going to the abandon part of the town" said Cale. I looked at like he was crazy. "What...?" you mean we are going to the place where people just so happen to 'mysteriously' disappear?" Cale nodded his head. "Hey you said that you wanted to something serious, make sure you take some good pictures" said Boss with the biggest grin ever. I wanted to throw my shoe at him. He went back to his office and I turn to Cale. "So what are we waiting for?" The sooner I get this over with the better I thought. "We have to wait until night fall" the English man said. I looked at him with a 'are you kidding me' look and he laughed. "I don't find it all that funny" I said heading back to my red room. Cale headed to his desk. I can't figure this guy out. He seems to have that confidence that a lot of us girls wish some guys had instead of the usually bullshit but it was an eerie confidence almost down right dominance.

I get ready to leave and I head down to the exit. In front of the entrance/exit awaits Cale. He has a pair of keys in his hand he holding up. I give a sigh of frustration because I completely forgot about the job. I noticed Jo's car behind him. When I finally get to him first thing I say is "where's Jo?" "She let me borrow the car, I gave her cab fare." "We could've taken a cab to the buildings." "Yea but what if we meet up with some trouble there, we would need a get away car hence Jolin's car" he said with a smirk. He thinks he's so smart. We get in and start heading for Litchsonville aka the outskirts of town. We were dead silent halfway there until he asks an odd question "You don't trust me do you?" He kept his eyes on the roads. I was stunned for a second then I answered "Well… I don't really know you so how can I trust you so easily?" "Well you know my name…um… I have a long past full of fright and adventure, I don't take no for an answer and sometimes people think the way I behave sometimes is down right insane." I start to laugh "And that is supposed to instill trust for me?" "Well now you know me." "Hmm… I'll try to trust you but not completely you have to earn it." "Oh goody a challenge" he said coolly. He is funny I'll give him that. My stomach starts to tighten up; we pass the sign that marks Litchsonville. He notices me getting tense I started to fiddle with my camera. "Don't worry; I don't think anything bad will happen to you." Well glad to see that one of us isn't worried." He parks that car behind one of the building. "Ok here we are you ready to go?" I take in a deep breath "Yeah lets rock n roll." We get out of the car and start snooping around. I start taking pictures, the building look like they've been through war or hell. It was just too eerie. I hear Cale mumbling to himself instead of talking into his tape recorder. "The town of Lictchsonville, filled with sorrow and despair. It looks like a perfect place for vagabonds and wretched creatures of the night that like to prey on innocent victims" he chuckles. He notices me looking at him with the face again. "Sorry if my observation disturbed you" he says with that deep baritone of his. We keep looking around. The place feels like it's watching our every move. Then I noticed lights coming out of a near by building which looks like it's in perfect condition. Cale creeps up behind me. "So you want to see if curiosity kills people too?" I exhaled "Sure but we have to be very quiet like mice." "Ah you're no fun." We go and creep behind these expensive looking cars and bikes. They really go with the profile of this place. There was a car that was coming up behind us. We had to duck fast. He pulls me into an opening in the building. The both of us can barely fit. His breathing tickles my face and my face is pressed up against his chest. As soon as the coast was clear we wriggled out and followed the people that came out of the car. It was a man and 2 women. The man has slick back blonde hair, a suit with a red tie and a staff that had an emerald encrusted all in it. The 2 women looked like hookers as usually. Many of the guests were speaking in many different languages; German, Russian, Italian, etc. "We can go in" Cale said while looking at the other guests. "Are you out of your bloody mind?!" "These people have come to a place where the most disappearances happen and you want to say hello?!" "Well I think we should blend in at least and try to find out the truth about this place" Cale urged. "Look if we get caught it's your ass." "Fine by me" he smiled. To fit in with the locals I took off my jacket revealing to Cale my halter which he seemed most impressed with. All he did was take off is glasses and turn and smile at me. It didn't matter though he looked good with or without them. We try to enter the building but apparently there was a password. "What the hell are we going to do now?" I whispered to Caleb. "Don't worry your pretty little head off, stay calm and trust me." His words weren't exactly reassuring. When we got to the bouncer he spoke in this bizarre language, it sounded like old Latin. To my surprise Cale knew exactly what to say. The bouncer passed and let us in. Very peculiar Caleb, What are the chances that he knew exactly what to say?

The place looked like something out of a movie. There was flashing lights everywhere you looked. There were girls on poles, swings, and behind glass compartments. Everyone was dancing like they were mad; I noticed drugs being passed around like candy so that would explain it. Above our heads we noticed the big shots sitting up in the balconies with their own private bar and strippers. It was typically club. Something was odd about the people though. Only certain people were feeling the affects of the drugs and others were just surrounding them like hawks to see if they can get a person in their clutches. I turned around to see if Cale wanted to do some "investigating" but he was gone. I must have lost him in this massive collecting of gyrating bodies. I bumped into a man who looked completely stoned. He had a Russian accent and was easy on the eyes. "Oh sorry my fault" I quickly said. "Oh…. No problem" he started to smile when he got a better glance at me "no problem at all." I started to look for Cale when he grabbed my hand and slurred "Hey why…why don't you …and me go up there and have a good…real good time?" I was hesitated since he was wasted but then I thought I could get a real good look at the place up these and find out what really goes on, what causes all these disappearances. "Well… don't you want to…party?" "Sure, I better have a bloody good time" "Oh …I guar...guaren...I'll make sure of it." I did worry a little when we started going up the spiral staircase because I hope that I didn't have to do anything obscene. We got up to the VIP room and the blonde man was there with a bunch of other socialites. "Draven, what have we brought here?" he spoke with a certain smoothness. "Well I thought she could be a change… from you know… the usually…" he looks in the directions of the group of blondes. "Well Draven when you're right you're right" "What is your name? and please don't tell me its Honey or Coco or those other ridiculous names." The girls were giving me the evil eye, I wanted to laugh. "My name is Miranda." "Miranda, wonderful name" he exclaimed. I liked it when someone with an accent says my name it doesn't sound so plain. "Well Miranda how about a drink, rum and coke?" "Fine by me" I said following him. He tells one of the girls to move and make room for me to site next to him. Naturally she was pissed off. I sit down and he takes out the rum but no coke or at least not the one I was thinking of. He makes a line and gave me a rolled up 100. I drink my drink but he was eagerly watching to see if I would snort up the line. I didn't want to come off as suspicious so I just took a deep breath and did it. I burned my whole nose and I coughed a little. I rubbed my nose frantically and tried to get a hold of my self. I finally did and he looked at me and said "First time?" "No shit" I said. He and his entourage laughed. I felt so dazed and hyper at the same time. I feel like am drifting away. My body's tingly and numb. This wasn't coke because coke heads usually look like they have some sort of hyperactive paranoia. "And now the real fun beings" I see his eyes turned into a glowing green. All of them were turning into something but I'm too confused to realize what. I started to feel paralyzed. I hear multiply screams. I try to will my head to turn to see that the girls were getting bitten. Blood spills all over their shirts. Some were getting bitten in the neck others on the wrist and chest. I see the man with the red tie hovering over me. Then a most horrific sight was happening. One of the women is getting ripped into ribbons and the men pulling at her lifeless limbs like dogs fight over a bone. The man in red is still over me with his mouth wide open; his fangs are so sharp looking. I want to run but I can't move for the life of me. As soon as I was about to meet my demise a hand reaches for him, turns him around and knocks his fangs out. Then his body is tosses over head. It was Caleb to my rescue. How did he know I was up here? He whips out this enormous gun and starts to case a massacre. Bodies fly and break all over me. Caleb's faced started to change and look monstrous. He almost looks as if he is enjoying this slaughter. He turns his attention towards. God what is happening and are you watching?? The man or monster is getting closer. Everything goes dark now.

I wake up and I'm moving. Well I thought I was moving I was just in the car looking through the window. I turned and there was Caleb driving. "Well glad to see your up." "Stop the car" I said. "Are you mad we are almost out of this place" "Stop the car!" I shouted. He slammed the brakes so hard my head hit the dash board. "What is wrong with you?" he says looking at me puzzled. I raise my head in pain "What's wrong with me? Me?! What the hell was that back there?!" I start thrashing him. "What are talking about oh you mean the part where you almost got killed" he said smugly, he grabs both of my wrists and wait for me to come down. "Caleb I know you know what that place is and what those things are now tell me what the hell is going on!" Cale takes a deep breath and looks up front. "Miranda that place was a vampire coven and those things as you put it are vampires. They are the undead scum; they shouldn't be able to have the right to call themselves true vampires…pathetic dogs." I sit back in my seat and a cold sweat goes down my back as I look at him and ask "And you're one as well?" He looks back at me and just shakes his head no. I don't know what to say after that and he started the car again and we headed home. When we got to my flat building he started to explain himself. "Miranda I know you've dealt with a lot tonight and I know you don't need anymore trouble but I have to tell you my reason for being here." I don't look at him but he continues anyways. "I am part of this organization that takes care of the balance between your world and my world. When things get out of hand with either side we come in and handle it. I was sent here to find that coven and destroy it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but if I did you would have gotten in the way." "You used be to go on one of your 'missions'?" I said glaring at him. "I needed a way to infiltrate that coven since my organization couldn't locate its exact location. Your bugle stumbled upon some interesting actives that made my master, Integra, was interested so she decided to try something new. She wanted me to try stealth instead so if anyone or any vampire wouldn't suspect me when we reached the coven, I am quite popular in their circles you see" he smiles "and trying this new tactic my master wanted me to try was a waste. I fail to see what good came out of it. I should've stuck to what I know best and not hide from the enemy with a foolish disguise." He stops and notices me gapping at him. "You expect me to be ok with all the things I know now?" His face still has that insane smile on it "At least you are prepared for the worst now photographer." "Cale all I want to do now is go home and forget all about this." "That isn't my name that was part of my worthless identity"… It is Alucard." "I don't care you the fuck you are!" As I was getting out of the car "You can't" he says. I stop and turn. "You can't forget." He gets out and says "Since you've seen everything tonight they're going to be after you" "After me? I thought you said that you destroyed the coven" "Yes but I am afraid that there are more in this area and they are going to try to stop the Hellsing Organization" "And they are going to go after me to get to you?" I said not being so surprised. He nods and tosses me the key to Jolin's car "Tell Lin thanks for the ride." He walks away from me and the car and I follow him but disappeared around the building before I can call him. Just my luck I get bored with my life and this landed in my lap.

I couldn't sleep that night. I went to work looking like I had a hang over. It was 10am and I just slapped on some sweats and a t shirt. Jolin had a wild night herself so she ended up being my ride anyway. "I told you to have some coffee but you didn't listen" said Jolin. The boss was riding my ass today too about the pictures from the Lictchsonville fiasco. "Damn it Knight where are those bloods films?!" He looked like a red balloon ready to pop. I panicked, I didn't find it in the car this morning and I don't remember if it is still at the flat. "Well…uh…you see…" A camera was waving in my face and the hand that was waving it was him that bastard. "She had me look over them once just to see if they go along with my report." "Good at least one of you is on task with things." He goes over tosses the camera down on the desk and reads over "Caleb's report." "This is bloody fantastic; it's so amazing that I'm going to give you two the day off." We both look at him blankly. "Go on I mean it shove off!" Jolin smirks at me when she sees me standing next to Alucard. I really didn't want to go but since I would have vampires after me at least I would have some protection along with him being here but how could I even call him protection after what I witnessed. I turn around but he went missing. I just missed him leaving the office and going to the nearest elevator. He was just finishing a conversation on his cell. "Wait for me you bastard!" I ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm. "Do you have a ride?" I asked. "Yes I do actually but someone else is driving so I have to make it there on time." "I'm going with you" "No you can't". I looked at him like he was joking. "Ok since you used me to find your vampire pals last night, you are now my protection." He looked at me with a blank face. "My job is done so I have no business with you any more so it is not required for me to protect you." He started to walk away. "Wouldn't your master get dreadful pissed off if she read the newspaper and saw Hellsing Organization Blown in nice big bold lettering?" He stopped dead in his tracks and started to laugh. I crossed my arms and was and waited for a reply. "Alright…we go to your place first." "Wait, where were you going to go before this sudden change?" "I was going to head to my next… assignment." I shake my head "You really need to cut yourself some slack." "That's why I am headed to your place" he says quietly. The car ride wasn't that merry. We were all in an awkward silence including the driver who wore black shades and a hat on; in fact his whole attire was black. We reach my flat and make our way up. "Make yourself at home." I make my way to my room and glanced in the mirror wishing I was wearing something more allusive. I peak my head out and watched him gaze at the place. He laughed at the pictures of me and Jolin from Greece. "Do you want anything to drink?" When I asked him that question he looked at me downhearted. "You should know better than to ask me that" he replied. After a hard swallow I said "Well silly me but if you don't drink anything besides the usual I'll make myself some tea" I said smiling. "I am not that stereotypical, trust me" he said quietly. I was cutting up pieces of lemon for the tea when I sliced my finger. "Ah fuck me!" "What happened?" he said all concerned. "I need a paper towel!" He comes over looking at the blood drip off my finger. He just looked at me and grabbed my finger and started to suck on it. "What are you doing, stop that!" I exclaimed. He was sucking harder on it and then he realized that I was pulling away from him and he let go of me with a dribble of blood coming down his left side of his mouth. 'Fucking lying bastard' I thought in my head. "Remember when you asked me in the car if I was one of them, a vampire?" I slowly try to etch my self away from him. "Well I wasn't one of those hacks but I can show you what we are really capable of." The smile grew bigger. His eyes got wilder and bigger. He didn't have to say any more. Then a frightening thought came to mind. He wanted to come to my place and he is hungry now. "Andie aren't you tired of the same old life?" he inquired. I backed away from him slowly. He notices me "Now Andie don't get nervous." "Don't 'Andie' me and get out right now, don't make me hurt you I've seen movies and….and Buffy! I've seen Buffy." I kept backing away but being aware not to back up against a wall. He follows me walking up cautioned "Now listen I won't hurt you. All you have to do is choose. This choice is yours not mines photographer." "Right and you just so happen to be starving and I have a choice whether to be food or not?" I said. I started to lose his patient in his voice "Make the choice or I will make it for you!" I got scared because when the patience left a more animalistic side came out. I kept backing away from him until I bumped into the living room table and picked up Lin's Swiss army knife. "Don't do anything stupid Andie" "Like wise Alucard." I tried to open it while keeping an eye on him but I cut the middle of my hand wide open. That was the biggest mistake ever. His eyes followed the blood dripping off my hand. He licked his lips and inhaled deeply. I knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. "Now look what you've gone and done Andie" he says coldly. His eyes grew empty it wasn't like the others back at the building. He just looked like he became soulless. Before I knew it he lunged at me but I stabbed him but missed his heart and wounded in his left shoulder. I ran with the knife and ran to my room. I shut the door as soon as I got in but I turned around and there he was. He slams me with his body into the door pressing my sliced hand next to my face. His tall frame was crushing me underneath. He gazed at my face and then licked my hand. Some of the blood dripped on my neck. My heart was pounding and my breathing was heavy underneath him. He moves his face down and nuzzled my neck. He then licks the blood off but continues to teases my vein my sucking and nipping at it. I froze for a second when I felt teeth. He heard my heart skip a beat. He then takes both of my arms and moves them underneath me so I wouldn't be able to flail about. He makes his way down with his mouth near my breasts. His mouth worked wonders. He knew how to seduce a victim. He comes back up face to face and sucks on my lower lip. He grazes it between his lips and teeth. I couldn't help it but to kiss him. He was so forcefully my jaw started to hurt. He basically raped me with his mouth. He stops for a second to stare at me and puts his face against mine. "I forgot how warm human beings can be" he said despicable. "I forgot how sweetly they smelled and tasted." Something was happening. I felt warm and feverish almost as if the drug from the club was back in my system but better. It was so euphoric. I felt numb yet full of life. Then these words came spilling out of my mouth "Let me help you remember." He grabs my legs and I wrap them around him while he gets hold of my arms and still holds them firm behind my back. We land on the bed and he lets go of my hands and rips my t-shirt in half, good thing I wasn't wearing are bra. He swiftly tore off his trench coat and attire and then teased me some more. He smoothly licked and bit my stomach and stared to play with the lining of my sweats. He blew own my stomach and underneath the lining. My body was aching for him to devour me. The euphoric feeling was too strong. He rips off my sweats and underwear while kissing my inner thighs. He pulled my lower half up to his face arching my legs on top of his shoulders. He protruding tongue felt so strong, him using his mouth to fuck me. I wanted to grab the back of his head and force myself more into the pleasure of his tongue but I couldn't reach him. When he realized that I was about to climax he stretched out over me grabbing my hands over my head and went into me. I gasped for a second until he began to he thrust into me. A small cry escapes my lips, not from pain, but from pleasure. The smile on his face grows losing all inhibitions, he pounds into me. I clench my body around him as tight as I can, feeling every wonderful inch as he reaches inside of me. He still felt cold but it felt good having his cold skin touchy my hot body that felt like it was in flames. His pounding starts to grow erratic and suddenly, he is shouting, spilling into me. I can feel every drop as it rushes through me and I am filled with not just heat, but fire. Oh, how I love him for this! Gasping for air, he collapses at on me and for a moment I, too, cannot move. I can still feel him inside of me. I notice that his face is buried in my neck. Opening his mouth, his pointed teeth break my skin and he sinks inside. I breathe in sharply at the sudden pricks of pain, unable to comprehend what is happening at first; unable to understand why my blood is emptying into my mouth. My eyes roll back into my head as blood flows down my throat and into my stomach before spreading throughout my body. His cock throbs in time with my pulse, quickening as my heart picks up pace with the realization that he is draining me. Hands grab at my hair to try and pull me close to my neck. I instinctually try to twist out from underneath him, but he straddles me with his body and holds me in place. I am unable to resist from fucking him again, as my hands are too occupied to offer me any sort of relief. I can feel the pressure building. I begin to move faster, and faster, as he draws from my artery with even more intensity, and just as my heart is about to break, he throws back his head with a cry of orgasmic release. He sounds so horrific and loud like he did when he was enjoying his slaughter that night. Ecstasy flow through both of us. I'm so drained my I noticed him licking his bloody smile off trying to get every drop. He collapsed next to me. Our bodies try to come down. His eyes were fluttering out of sheer satisfaction. I was too drowsy to stay awake. I just remembered him pulling me towards him and saying "Thanks for helping me remember." Andie I though what have you gotten yourself into…..


End file.
